Boxes formed from corrugated paper are used for a variety of storage and transport purposes. A typical corrugated paper box is formed from a corrugated paper blank that is folded into the box form. The blanks can be configured to into open-top boxes, such as so-called “banker boxes”, which have separate lids, or closed-top boxes, such as those used for moving and storage of household items. The advantages of corrugated paper boxes include a favorable strength to weight ratio, the ease of manufacturing and construction, and the ease of transport in the unassembled form.
Another advantage of corrugated paper boxes is that they may, at least in some degree, be adapted to special uses. One such special use is for the payout of cabling in construction and renovation sites. In particular, it is known in the electrical industry to store and move wound or coiled cable in a corrugated paper box. At the installation site, the cable (or other wound material) is fed through an opening in the box. The installer thereafter pulls the wound material through the opening for pay out and installation. As the material is pulled through, the coil of material rotates within the box, either as a standalone coil, or on a specially made axle mounted in the box.
A drawback to the use of corrugated paper boxes for pay out of cabling at installation site is the coordination of multiple boxes for multiple cables to be installed in the same area. For example, there exist installation circumstances in which as many as six to ten cables may be installed as a bundle within a space of a facility. It is known to stack multiple cable pay out boxes to allow for simultaneous payout of several cables. However, due to the friction forces present in the payout process, the cable pulling process can lead to movement and falling of boxes from the stack.
There is a need, therefore, for a system and associated box design that allows for payout of multiple cables simultaneously without the aforementioned drawbacks.